Unknown love
by Bubble-in-a-beat
Summary: rose has to convince her cousin that she is not in love but will she become in love or will she let everything crumble.
1. admit it

**_i don't own nada just the plot line:) enjoy and review_**

**_

* * *

_****I do not in any circumstances like Scorpius malfoy. (or do I )**

"**come on, Rosie just admit it you do " Lilly asked annoyingly **

"**no I don't . Lilly when are you going to give up I do not like or as you put it 'love' that malfoy" I replied harshly**

"**well why not ?"she continued **

"…"

"**exactly my point, you love him you just don't want to admit it to yourself" Lilly said before getting up from her seat and leaving me alone in the common room **

"**Lilly I don't" I said as she ran up the stairs but I was surprised when I saw Scorpius.**

"**you don't what" he asked with a confused expression on his face while walking to sit on the couch with me **

"**nothing" I answered rapidly feeling my face get red**

"**okay, so red what are you planning to do over the winter"**

"**why do you care?"**

"**well red , we don't really talk much and…"**

"**yeah because I don't like you and stop calling me red!"**

"**and why is that you don't like me?"**

"**because your annoying and bother me , I really don't understand how you got in to Gryffindor"**

"**I don't understand how Clair got in to Slytherin she the nicest girl I know"**

"**uh-hum"**

"**maybe the bloody sorting hat was mental that day"**

"**maybe" I replied rolling my eyes**

**We stayed silent for a few minutes **

"**well, I think I am going to bed" I said **

"**yeah me too" **

**I got up and when up stairs . Right when I opened the door Lilly was sitting on her bed with a grin on her face. Looking at me**

"**what are you doing"I said laughing alittle **

**No response **

"**hellllloooooo" waving my hand in her face**

**She finally spoke " he love you too".**


	2. sleepless fight

**This is all rose pov but it mit change so hope you like it and reviews:]**

"**Who are you talking about" I said acting stupid as if I didn't know who she was talking about**

"**Don't play stupid you know exactly who I'm talking about" she said with a grin while pointing her finger at me **

"**Nathan Wincey" I said questionably walking over to my bed**

**Nathan wincey is the cutes boy in our year yet he is not interested in any of the girls in our school.**

"**Really Nathan wincey is that the best you can do" she said sarcastically**

"**yes, well at the moment because-"**

"**because you were talking to the guy you love and also loves you back" she said walking to my bed . I felt myself blush**

"**I- I-well talk to you tomorrow Lilly I'm going to bed" putting the cover over me**

"**Well that's good, maybe I will go down stairs and tell Scorp that you are madly in love with him" she said walking toward the door**

"**You wouldn't" I said jumping out of bed**

"**SCOR-"she yelled good thing we had the dorm to our self because our dorm mates would have gotten pissed. I ran after Lilly down the stairs got her just in time because Albus and Scorpius were talking. But they noticed us**

**FUCK**

"**Rose, Lilly what are you guy doing" albus said and I looked at where my hands were which were on Lilly's coaler of her shirt. I let go. Then Lilly started talking **

"**Well it's none of your business is it" she said putting one hand on her hip **

"**Of course it's my business, you're my sister and I need to know what you're doing" he said responding back**

"**Well-wait what are you doing out of bed" she said but she did have a point**

"**I-I-it doesn't involve you" he said**

"**Of course it does, you my brother and I need to know what you're doing" she said repeatedly sarcastically. I started Laughing and I turned my heard to see what scorpius was doing and he was laughing too.**

"**Lilly want me to tell mom you were out of bed" he said **

"**You were out of bed too" she said sounding a little irritated **

**Okay. I have a feeling this isn't going to end pretty so I butt in**

"**Okay, Lilly we have to go remember to do that thing with that thing" I said warningly but she just stared at me and then got it**

"**oh that thing with the thing okay lets go" she said walking up the stairs but then she said "bye scorp" and I followed her until I heard "goodnight rose" and I turned to see scorpius smiling "goodnight"I replied and went up but stopped midway to see Lilly "what" "Goodnight rose" she said looking at me in a happy way**

"**oh, shut up"I replied pushing her up so I can finally sleep but I doubt I'm going to get any if Lilly is this hyper.**

"**Good morning Lilly" I said putting my hair in a bun.**

"**Noooo, its morning already" she said though the pillow **

"**Yes and breakfast is about to start and we told Dominique and Lucy that we'll go with them" I said pulling her sheets away**

"**But I'm tired" she said finally getting up and going to the bathroom**

"**well that's what you get for going to sleep late ,arguing with your brother, telling me stuff, running around and writing letter to your parents"**

"**Hey that's a normal day, but today I'm just lazier" she said already dressed and ready to go**

**Breakfast was over and we had to go to our class next I had potions with albus and Lilly and ummm scorpius . Of course lilly fell asleep in class while I took note on what ever professor slughorn said.**

"**umm miss potter" he said calling Lilly but not turning around from his bored . I looked over my note to see Lilly asleep, I had to wake her up or not she is going to get detention. So I got a paper and through it to her head and I know she wouldn't awake up so I socked her to wake up.**

"**what-oww rose" she whispered rubbing her arm**

"**Mr. is calling you" I said **

"**yes" she said **

"**How do you make liquid luck-he started and continued on my notes.**

**Yes free period no classes. As mush as I love them I like spending more time in the library but because it was free period Lilly tagged along with me to the library **

"**What book is that" she said looking up from her magazine **

"**Romeo and Juliet" I said as I noticed her faced looked confused**

"**What-"she started but I cut her off**

"**It's a muggle story about a girl and a boy who are in love but their fathers don't accept it" I said looking still at her**

"**Oh, sound like your life" she said sadly**

"**What-I-what-no, of course not" I said astonish, but felt my shelf blush**

"**Of course it is , you dad doesn't like scorpius and his dad doesn't like you and both of you are madly in love" she said looking back at her magazine. I looked at her but just when I was going to say something albus and …scorpius showed up**

"**Hey Dorito head" said albus to Lilly **

"**What do you want albus" she responded still not looking up from her magazine.**

"**Can't a brother go up to his sister and insolate her with out being question about it? "He said questionably **

"**Yes, but you never do only if you want something, so what do you want" she said finally looking at her brother**

"**Okay, I want something but I need a girls help" he said pulling a chair from another table and dragging it to our and sitting next to Lilly.**

"**What is it" she said looking back at her magazine **

"**I want to ask Karen to the ball that's next week" he said leaning forward and whispering but to me it wasn't a whisper**

"**What?" Lilly and I said at the same time**

"**You know that Karen doesn't like me and rose right" she said sounding angry but whispering**

"**Yeah-"he said as if it was nothing. But boy, if we were asked out by Edward McClain then he wouldn't like it would he**

"**Then why would you ask her if you knew" I finally started to butt in**

"**Because I like her, I don't care that she doesn't like you guy, you're not the ones going to the ball with her I am. Maybe" he said trying to make a statement**

"**Fine ask her I don't give a damn" Lilly said while getting up and leaving**

**I glared at albus **

"**what" he said**

"**What, wha-are you mental or something" I said angrily **

"**What do you mean" he said **

"**Al don't make me hit you in the face" I said getting up**

"**What did I do all I wanted was help" he said raising his voice**

"**Do you raise your voice at me, and don't play stupid you know what you did" I said picking up my stuff and putting it in a bag and before I turn back and said "bye scorpius" and then I left to find Lilly.**


	3. committee blues

"LILLY!" I yelled after her. Albus is so stupid sometimes he knows that his sister gets mad easily. And what does he do make her get mad. I hate Albus hate him, hate him, and hate him.

"Lilly, are you alright?"I asked finally reaching her well the reason I reached her is because I found her leaning against the wall.

"DO I SEEM OKAY?" She said as if I did something to her whom I didn't it was Albus (stupid Albus)

"Well I was just asking don't need to get your panties in a twist" I said as I made my way to the wall with her. It took her a long time to start talking.

"I can't believe he's going to ask her, I mean Emily always liked him and he likes her too but no he has to go and ask 'KAREN' to the ball. Ugh" she said with an irritated voice I was about to respond when she continued

"I mean Emily is way prettier than that fake bottled blond. Emily has auburn hair with blue eyes and is smart. Albus is just being a dumb ass" she said getting up and started walking

"Lilly where are you going"

"Going to give Albus a piece of my mind" and with that she disappeared. I didn't go after her because this is between her and Albus. And plus Karen hated Lilly more than me. But I don't even know why?

* * *

It haves been a week since Albus and Lilly have spoken to each other. And apparently Albus did ask Karen to this ball that is "2" days way and Lilly and Albus haven't shown up to the ball committee so I'm stuck with the blond boy.

"Wesley! We need paint" he said, oh how much I would love...to hit him in the face.

"You have legs walk over there and get them" I said continuing to put up the poster

"Hey I didn't sign up for this" he said walking over to the ladder I was standing on

"Neither did I, and apparently the people that did have not shown up so please Scorpius STOP NAGGING!" I said just then Kimberly Rogers , Kimberly can't stand me because she thinks I'm in looovvvve with Scorpius and she likes him which by the way I don't, walks by and pushed my ladder and made me tumble on top which caused me to fall but I didn't fall on the floor I fell in to someone's arms . I turned to look at my savior and it was… Scorpius. I jumped off as quickly as I could but I shouldn't have moved because right when I moved Kimberly's gang though paints at me. Every thing was covered in blue paint from head to toe.

All I could do at the moment was cry and run away. I didn't cry because they ruined my hair, I cried because I was humiliated in front of people, in front of the staff and worse of all …scorpious.

* * *

LILLY'S POV

It has been a long week I mean I been fighting with my brother, ignoring my friend and worsted of all I had signed up for the ball committee. So I am forced to see them. But why go if I haven't gone all week but there's only 2 more days so I have to go.

I walk though the halls of Hogwarts, I was about to open the door when a girl with blue hair came dashing out crying. I walked in to see Kimberly and her gang laughing and giving each other high fives and every one was whispering something in each others ears and Scorpius was just looking hurt and he watched the door. 'Weird rose isn't here to tell them to get back to work' I thought

"Where's rose "I said for everyone can hear me. Kimberly and her gang giggled

"Didn't you hear rose is blue" Kimberly said like a little girl but then started cracking up. I decided to go ask Scorpius what was really going on and he told me. While he was explaining to me what Kimberly did I was just throwing glares at her. Until I couldn't take it no more, I went up to her

"What is your problem" I said while pushing her good thing her gang is the girly girl type and don't fight

"Potter it doesn't involve you" she said

"It does when you messing with my cousin" I said pushing her again but this time she landed on the floor

"omg,omg,OMG potter you just broke my nail" she said starting to tier up

"you such a little girl really" I said walking away

"And stay away from rose, got it" I said as I walked back and told her in her face

"Whatever" she said as her gang helped her up and fixing her up

"What was that" I said

"Nothing I will stay away from rose" she said as she ran away to the back. I looked around to find scorpious but he was no where to be found but I don't really care I need to find rose.


	4. blooming for roses in pogalon

I walked down the halls trying to find rose, I asked people at my sight but nothing , I walked around starting to give up but right pass a door I heard crying. I saw her with her face in her hands. I sat next to her to see if she alright

"rose…"I didn't continue I saw her big brown eyes and they told me every thing she felt , sad , embarrassed, humiliated, and mad. I let her lay her head on my shoulder even though she was blue but I didn't care. I patted her head and made her relax finally she had finish her weeping and cleaned her face up.

"so what is this place" I said

"the pogalon"

"the poga-what

"this is a place where people pay music like a studio but only instruments and a mic"

"How many people know about this place"

"So far one un including me"

"So I'm the only one that knows"

"Yup"

"But what about Lilly"

"I don't tell her well because this is where I come to to get away from every one and leave all my sorrows and relax…its like the common room or the library but instead of studying I express my feelings out with music, wanna try"

"oh no I don't know how" I said as I got up ready to leave making a fool out of my self but she grabbed my arm and turned me around

"hey, I didn't know how neither but I learned, come on I'll teach you" she said as she moved me to the guitar

"okay do this" she said as she played a piece of music. I tried to attempt the piece of music but I couldn't.

"no your doing it wrong" she told me so I moved my fingers

"don't hold it there" she said as she moved my hand to the correct place

"okay now go , try it" she said as I attempted but didn't get it

"Rosie how long would it take for me to learn-what"

"you- you just called me Rosie"

"oh why, you don't want me to call you that okay" I said so fast that I thought my tongue was going to come off.

"no, its just you always call me rose or by my surname , I mean Lilly and the rest call me Rosie but you never called me that"

"okay then back to my question …how long would it take me to learn a song"

"well if you put a lot of effort in to it maybe 2 or 3 days minimum

"okay cool then …so should we get started teacher"

Hahaha, yeah we should .

A few hours later…

"okay your half way just a little bit more just put your hand here and move it up her and go" as she directed me . I was thinking if I should ask her to the ball.

"there you got it" she clapped her hands together and gave me a hug but then separated.

"so. Are you planning to go to the ball" I said but I regretted because of course she's going she is in the committee

"yeah, but I have no date but oh well, its to late any ways" she said putting the guitars away

"well…I was thinking if you would like to go with me" oh great I just made a fool out of my self . But suddenly I saw a smile apon on her face.

"I would love too" she said as she got her stuff and left. As she left I got the guitar and continued . I will show rose that I will bloom for her.


	5. Girls need their fun

i'm so sorry you guys i haven't updated it just my computer didn't work but hopefully i update more now that i got a new one. so hope you enjoy it and review please give me your opinion

* * *

i'be spent most of my time wondering how it happened ,how i rose weasley was actually hanging out with this boy,i mean i've hated him for the past 6 years and now we're 'hanging out'.

"Rose.." a voice snaped me out of my thinking

"WHAT!" i barked,but then i saw who it was and i began to blush. it was the one and only Nathan Wincey.

"i'm so sorry...i ugh didnt mean to interupt you but i would like to ask you something?" he said with a hint of shy.

"umm...sure what is it?"

"would you like to go to the ball with me?" nathan asked then turned for then i wouldn't notice his blushing but i did and everything inside me was happy but i had this little of pain in dening.

"o-of course i'll go with you!" i said with a smile and then turned back at me with a smile on his face.

"great!, i guess i'll see you tommorrow" he then got up and left me along again in a room filled with books and lamps.i know i shouldn't have said yes because i have to make sure everything goes fine but a girl needs her fun.

* * *

i walked in to the great hall, and sat next to lilly who was looking at Albus in discussed. he had a plate full of food and his cheecks full of it too.

"Will you ever stop eating?"i asked with a smirk

"what?i'm hungrey" turned away and contiuned with his meal . i began to fill my food with scorpius arivied and he looked as though he was hiding from someone.

"mate, what are you doing"albus asked him while scorpius was trying to hide behind a plate full of drumsticks.

"she's crazy mate!i found he in our room on my bed with my clothes and she was sniffing it. and now she doesn't leave me alone! oh no"he said putting his head down.

then appeared Natalia brown with her bounce dark-blond hair.

" hey scopi,would you like to sit next to me at my table"she said with a sweet voice but really the demon inside.

"um, not today Natalia, how about you sit over there and sit here" he said kindly

"oh, i see your cheating on me with the weasley girl aren't you that why your sitting her with her uh!" she yelled and then the whole hall became quite, i could feel all eyes on us and my ear started to become red but good thing my hair was down.

"Natalia,how about we talk about this another time"

"why for you can kiss your girlfriend when i leave"

"Natalia, what is it up to you who i date or not, we are't so stop living in your imagination that we are because there would never be an US!"he said to her and then her eyes became watery.

"fine! i if i can't have you then she can't neither" then she grabed the knife on the table and stabbed me right on the chest. then everything went into a meddow and a little girl with red hair running with a roses in her hand, then she started colecting more and then looked up and she then was big but i only saw the back of a blond haired boy grabbed her by the hand,she then stared at him handed him a placed it in his pocket and walked her to tree with roses and grabbed one and handed it to her. she started at it then he disapeared, she looked around to she if she could find him but nothing then everything began to become black,and i no long felt alive.

* * *

so did you like !if not tell me and if you did then tell me if i may even put your name in the story(: so review ,review,review (: p.s i know its not long but i have a ton to do and i just wanted to give you guys at least something for Christmas!


End file.
